Kesalahan
by Yaya Chocho Brown
Summary: Aku selalu merasa apa yang aku lakukan ini adalah benar. Benar dalam artian aku memang menginginkanya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku selalu ragu dengan kebenaran yang aku percaya selama ini. /RnR


KESALAHAN

Aku selalu merasa apa yang aku lakukan ini adalah benar. Benar dalam artian aku memang menginginkanya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku selalu ragu dengan kebenaran yang aku percaya selama ini.

Selama aku menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, aku tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum sebahagia saat ini. saat ia memandang wanita yang duduk bersama dengan suaminya di depan kami saat ini. Aku bukanya pura-pura tak tau dengan hanya diam dan mengabaikannya, aku hanya tak ingin percaya bahwa dia hanya dapat tersenyum bahagia saat memandang wanita ini.

Jadi aku hanya mencoba percaya pada yang aku percayai selama ini, bahwa

Sasuke mencintaiku.

-000-

_Aku bersumpah bahwa baru kali itu aku melihat wajah setampan dia. Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang berjalan dengan kakakku, Sakura Haruno. Saat itulah aku berkenalan denganya. dia setahun di atasku, sekelas dengan dengan Sakura yang saat itu menduduki kelas dua menengah. Dia adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya raya. Dan karena semua kesempurnaan yang ia punya itulah, tanpa aku sadari, aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya._

_Semakin hari aku semakin akrab denganya. Apalagi ia sering berkunjung kerumah kami karena alasan mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama kakakku. _

_Kami –aku dan Sasuke- sering bicara berdua saat Sakura kebetulan sedang keluar dan ia kebetulan juga sedang berkunjung kerumah kami. Dari seringnya kami berbicara berdua itulah, ia mulai berani mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya padaku, bahwa selama ini ia mencintai kakakku. Ia sudah mencintai Sakura sejak pertama kali mengenal Sakura di sekolah menengah pertama –sekedar info bahwa aku tak sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Sakura ketika SMP-. Dia juga meminta bantuanku untuk mendapatkan Sakura. _

_Aku marah, cemburu dan kecewa._

_Dan apakah kalian tahu? Bahwa seseorang yang sudah terbakar cemburu akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan yang ia cemburui._

_Maka akupun menyiyakan permintaannya._

-000-

"Kapan kalian kembali? Mengapa tak mengabari kami?" tanya wanita di depanku ini dengan senyum, kepadaku.

Cih. Aku membenci senyummu itu kau tahu. Senyum menjijikkan yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa kau adalah orang yang paling suci di dunia. Padahal kau adalah orang paling buruk yang pernah ku kenal. Iblis berwajah malaikat. Aku membencimu.

Aku membencimu.

"seminggu yang lalu. Maaf tak mengabari kalian, tapi kami sudah mengabari Mom dan Dad." Jawabku sambil tersenyum palsu.

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum menjijikkan, senyuman yang dapat membuat aku muntah.

"ku kira kalian tak kan kembali Tayuya. sejak kalian bilang pada kami bahwa kalian akan menetap di Paris, kalian tak pernah lagi memberi kabar pada kami." Kali ini Sai, suami dari wanita yang kubenci itu yang berbicara.

Aku tersenyum kembali.

"bagaimana di Paris?" wanita itu lagi yang bertanya.

"Fantastis." Sasuke menjawab dengan antusias. Terlalu antusias malah. "kau tahu? Disana sangat indah. Kami bisa memandangi menara ieffel setiap harinya." Lanjutnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke membalasnya, dan aku mulai tak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini.

-000-

_Sejak aku menyiyakan permintaannya, aku selalu gelisah. Aku merasa menjadi orang yang bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sampai tidak tau bahwa ia mencintai Sakura. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu._

_Maka malam itu aku melakukannya. Aku pergi kekamar Sakura dan menanyakan padanya apakah ia mencintai Sasuke. Dengan tersipu malu ia menjawab bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke. Aku shock mendengarnya, namun aku segera memasang kembali ekspressi datarku. Dengan dingin aku menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Sasuke, aku berbohong padanya, bahwa Sasuke mencintaiku, kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama seminggu ini. _

_Sakura terlihat terkejut dan kecewa, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengatakan padaku bahwa ia ikut bahagia dengan hubungan kami._

-000-

Kami ber-4 sedang menikmati makan siang kami ketika mata Sasuke menangkap bunga Sakura yang sedang di pajang di toko bunga depan restaurant yang kami tempati untuk makan siang bersama.

Ia menunduk dan tersenyum. Tak ada yang menyadari sikap Sasuke, kecuali aku. Ya aku memang selalu mengetahui gelagatnya itu.

Gelagatnya yang selalu aneh jika behubungan dengan bunga Sakura.

Opsesi berlebihannya terhadap bunga Sakura.

-000-

_Aku berkata padanya bahwa Sakura tidak mencintainya ia mencintai pria lain. Sasuke telihat kecewa dengan perkataanku. Dan aku berusaha menjelaskan padanya bahwa ada gadis lain yang menantinya, yang mencintainya dengan tulus, yang dapat membahagiakannya. Awalnya ia masih tetap saja terpuruk, bahkan tak mau berkunjung kerumahku lagi._

_Sasuke menghindariku, tepatnya menghindari Sakura_

_Namun lama-kelamaan ia mau juga bicara denganku, itupun jika Sakura sedang tidak ada bersamaku. Tentu saja itu membuatku senang. Ia memilih untuk bicara padaku dan tidak memerdulikan Sakura._

_Akhirnya kamipun menjalin hubungan._

_Dan aku masih ingat bagaimana Sakura memutuskan berlibur kerumah nenek yang ada di Australia untuk menangis sejadi-jadinnya, menyesali mengapa harus aku yang bersama dengan Sasuke._

-000-

Entah mengapa, semakin lama aku berada di tempat ini, aku semakin merasa bahwa Sasuke masih mencintai Sakura.

Tidak.

Tayuya, kau tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Ia sudah menjadi milikmu sekarang.

Dan itu tak akan pernah berubah. Tidak akan pernah.

"ohya, aku dan Sai sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha dan menetap di Korea. Sai yang menginginkannya." Ujar wanita itu dengan sumringah.

"aku hanya ingin segera punya anak. Dan menurutku suasana di Korea akan sangat mendukung." Timpal Sai dengan senyum, sementara wanita di sebelahnya sudah menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak muntah saat itu juga, maka aku putuskan untuk tersenyum. Sasuke yang berada di sampingku juga tersenyum. Tapi bedanya ia tersenyum miris dan lagi-lagi hanya aku yang menyadarinya.

-000-

_Aku masih ingat ketika Sasuke menangis. Ia duduk di bangku taman dan memeluk pinggangku. Aku berdiri di sebelahnya saat itu. _

_Saat itulah aku pertamakali melihatnya hancur seperti itu. Ia bahkan menangis tersedu-sedu, menghiraukan sekelilingnya. Ia bahkan tak menagis saat mengetahui aku kecelakaan dan dalam keadaan kritis beberapa bulan lalu. Lalu, mengapa saat ini ia menangis dan hancur seperti ini?_

_Bukannya aku tak tau alasan mengapa Sasuke menangis. Namun aku memang tak ingin mengetahuinya._

_Bahwa Sasuke menangis di hari pernikahan Sakura._

_Menangisi kepergian cintanya._

-000-

Aku kira semua itu sudah lewat. Maksudku, aku sudah menjalani hariku bersamanya lebih dari 9 tahun. 5 tahun menjadi pacarnya, 3 tahun menjadi tunangannya dan 2 tahun menjadi istrinya.

Dan ku kira waktu sepanjang itu sudah cukup membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padaku.

Namun tetap saja, aku tidak bisa memaksakan hatinya bukan?

-000-

_Aku juga melihat Sakura menangis di hari pernikahannya. _

_Aku mengatakan pada Sakura, bahwa inilah takdir yang harus ia jalani, ia harus menerima semua ini. seberapapun ia tak menginginkannya. Namun Sakura dengan tegas menjawab bahwa ia menginginkan ini._

_Aku tau Sakura berbohong, namun aku diam saja. Tak ingin jika Sakura nanti berubah pikiran._

_Dan saat itulah aku merasa puas, aku menang._

_Akhirnya aku yang menang kan?_

-000-

Kami pulang kerumah kami yang lama, sebelum pindah ke paris, setelah perjumpaan dan makan siang yang membosankan serta membuatku muak, dengan keluarga Sai.

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa saat tiba di rumah. Ia langsung masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Mengurung diri sampai setidaknya ia memutuskan untuk keluar sendiri.

Selalu seperti ini.

Setelah kami tidak sengaja bertemu dengan **mereka.**

Sasuke akan mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya. Melamun sampai keesokan harinya, atau memandangi bunga Sakura yang ada di halaman rumah kami. Kemudian, jika ia sudah tenang, ia akan keluar dan langsung pergi kerja. Tanpa pamit kepadaku atau memakan sarapannya.

Dan aku selalu berakhir seperti ini. menangis di ruang tamu semalaman seperti orang bodoh.

Padahal aku selalu meyakinkan pada diriku sendiri bahwa Sasuke mencintaiku. Namun karna sikapnya padaku selamanya ini, aku jadi ragu.

Aku selalu mengingat perkataannya beberapa bulan sebelum kami mengikat janji.

Dan aku juga mendengar dia menggumamkan sesuatu tadi saat Sai dan istrinya berlalu pergi meninggalkan kami di Restaurant.

Apa aku harus selalu menjadi seperti ini? menangisi kebodohanku sendiri? Aku menginginkan ini. tapi bukan berarti aku harus selalu terluka. Tuhan, apakah yang aku lakukan selama ini salah?

.

.

.

.

"_aku menyukai bunga Sakura, Tayuya. jadi aku harap kita akan menikah di kebun sakura."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_aku mencintaimu, Sakura."_

The End


End file.
